fablefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade
Note: All events found herein are a part of the tale known as ''The Second Chaos, ''a story by DarknessIncarnate which tells of the events just after Fable: The Lost Chapters. Any characters found herein are ones thought of by the author, though a few are used in other fanfictions (one example is the King of Blades). However, those charcters are a part of this fanfiction as well as any others, though here they are part of a separate timeline and world. Early Life Blade was the last great Hero, who ended the Great Chaos, an even that happened just after the events of Fable: The Lost Chapters. He was born when the Hero of Oakvale graduated from the Guild and was named Jaedin Mortic at birth. His father was King Leron Mortic, the 26th ruler of the Mortic Dynasty which ruled Camoris, a large island to the most extreme north of the world, off the northeast coast of the Northern Wastes, for 280 years. When he was only 10 years old, Jaedin's family was overthrown by Lord Rodan, a ruler of northern Albion. His father was tortured, Rodan demanding to know where his children and wife were. He lied, telling them that they had fled to Hook Coast. The following day Leron was beheaded publically. Lord Rodan invaded Hook Coast three months later where he was met with a huge force led by Maze, Weaver (the Guildmaster) and Thunder. Rodan fell without putting up much of a fight, and his forces were crushed. Those most powerful among them were recruited as Guards, Guild Apprentices, and Trader Escorts around the lands. One of them, a man by the name of Heldir (a descendant of Holdr, a great Hero who saved Bowerstone a few centuries earlier) told Maze of Jaedis, Leron's wife and her children Jaedin and Mira. The two were found in Aurora, and brought to Albion. Jaedis died twenty years later, while her children would live on to become legends. Training in the Guild and Beyond When he was thirteen, Jaedin's training was started. He quickly mastered Strength and Skill, though he struggled at first with Will. Two years later, he began his training under Whisper, who saw him training first and realized his true extraordinary potential. Three years later, he graduated from the Guild and Whisper took him to Greatwood, where he lived for eight years. During this time he also recieved training from Thunder and Scythe. However, Briar Rose still refused to train him at this point as did Weaver and Maze who thought him not ready for the advanced training they could offer him -- training which the Hero of Oakvale never recieved. After completing a few quests, he became known as Blade and grew even moe in skill. Whisper, however, told him that there was much for him to still learn that none of the Heroes he had yet learned from could teach him. The only other Hero who could teach him new things was the Hero of Oakvale. Whisper requested this, and he accepted, taking Blade to a remote island to the southwest of Albion. For three years Jaedin trained here, refining and honing his skills and becoming a master of all three of the Hero Disciplines. It was then that he returned (temporarily) to Albion, and made Bowerstone his home for a short time. Here he completed several quests and gained relative reknown. After a year, he disappeared from Albion once again, returning to the residence of the Hero of Oakvale. Here he remained for four more years until at last Weaver agreed to train him (Maze had already been killed at this point, and Jack of Blades banished for the first time). After nine years of rigorous training, Blade at last became a full Hero, the most powerful to live in Albion at the time. He fully mastered all of the Hero Disciplines and beat the Arena in record time and with unmatched skill. A year later, he hunted the Balverines to extinction, one of his most famous feats (the beasts would enter the world once again when Mordreth Varen, the most evil Hero to ever live, recreated them to serve as his minions). At the age of fourty-three, Blade led a gorup of Heroes, soldiers, and citizens to demolish the Witchwood Arena, another act of great fame. But his greatest triumph was yet to come. Invasion from Erebus ﻿After seven years of peace and prosperity, Albion was again threatened, this time by Firis, Lord of Erebus. He invaded in the Northern Wastes first, as that was a major part of the Old Kingdom at one point, moreso than Albion. This invasion caused the Wastes and Erebus to merge, which caused huge instability. With another dimension within the Human Realm, the balance of the world fell apart. Earthquakes, tsunamis, and volcanic eruptions were rampant throughout the world, and the King of Blades emerged from the Void, a portal to which had been opened by the Cult of Blades (although it was actually due to the insatbility of the Realm) and laid waste to Aurora -- when it recovered, it was as a desert thereafter, though it had before that event been a tropical land. Even Blade could not defeat Firis, and he was struck a near-fatal blow to the chest after several months of battle (he had, at this point, become just as inhuman as the King of Blades or Firis, and he relied not on any mortal needs instead drawing his energy from the Netherworlds, a feat only he ever accomplished, save the Court, Firis, and other inhuman beings). He teleported himself to one of the many Netherealms where he intended to live his last moments. It was then that the Heroes of the past came before him, as well as three members of the Court, the Jack, the Queen, and the Knight. But their leader was none other than William Black. After their deaths the Heroes and the Court had fought endlessly with each other until at last William united them. He revelaed that he was Scythe, the Necromancer, and that he had trained Blade for this reason. Then the beings transported all of their power to Blade, and he was transported back to Albion. The Final Battle﻿ Returning to Albion, he finds himself in Bowerstone. In his absence (one of a few hours at the most) Firis had single-handedly whiped out nearly the whole of Albion. In the west, the King of Blades was crossing the Ocean, and headed for Albion. Blade defeated Firis with his newly obtained powers very quickly, however the endeavor drained him greatly. This was the first of the Follies of Jaedin Mortic. When the King of Blades at last drew near to Albion, Blade drew upon all of the Power of the Netherworlds, and was made stronger than the King tenfold. Wielding the Sword of the Null, a longsword which he had crafted from pure magic and power and made tenfold stronger than all of the legendary weapons in the world combined, he struck a viscous blow to the Sea. This blow caused three things to happen. The first was that a whirlpool to open beneath the City of Blades, which the King had built to carry his forces over the Sea. The city was sucked beneath the Ocean, lost forever. The second was that a tidal wave of unimaginable size buried southern Aurora, and almost all the lands south of it (including Oakvale Island, where the Hero of Oakvale lived. Here he died, as he knew he would after his sister told him of the Great Chaos). This was the second of the Follies of Jaedin Mortic. But the King of Blades could not be stopped. And so, with the last of his effort, Jaedin Mortic battled the King of Blades. For nearly a year they fought, and the battle was glorious, though the destruction unimaginable and unseen since. Finally, Jaedin slew the King of Blades with the Sowrd of the Null. However, even his body, most hardy among mortals and immortals of this realm, could not handle the power it had been forced to hold. As he died, Jaedin threw the Sword of the Null across the world. Legends say the sword landed in northernmost part of the Northern Wates, where Mordreth Varen found it years later and corrupted it. And so ended Jaedin Mortic, greatest among Heroes. His fate had been foretold by Theresa the Seer, and by William Black before her, and as always the Fates had unfolded flawlessly. The Court was in complete dissarray, the King of Blades refusing to give in to the power that had ended him, and the only remaining being of the Void, a nameless creator-being, refused to take his kin back after they betrayed him. But this being would come to invade Albion in his own way. That, however, is a story of its own. Category:Hero